And Dark Has Come Upon Us
by ManxLexi
Summary: Tantome is a vampire. The evil overlords are determined to kill all Earthians. Alone and confused, Tantome must dodge the overlords.


And Dark Has Come Upon Us-By:ManxLexi  
  
Chapter One  
It was the age of the Overlords. The evil Overlords have been trying for decades to overpower the small Japanese village of Goki. The year is 2999, and Tantome and his friends desperately struggle to find and end to this senseless war between the Overlords, and human kind.  
  
The air was bitterly cold. The sky was pitch black, with neon stars decorating the vast field of emptiness. Tiny flakes of snow drifted down, slowly building up in the crispy brown grass. Tantome slowly walked down the barren sidewalk. He looked down at his boots, as they click-clacked upon meeting of the cement. His hands were secured in the pockets of his leather trench coat. The air smelled of burnings leaves. No sound was to be heard, with the exception of chirping crickets.   
Tantome wriggling his tongue in his mouth. Small welts covered his sore tongue. He wriggled his tongue up and down his pearl white fangs. A sudden feeling of gloom and darkness, and even loneliness engulfed Tantome. "How", Tantome thought, "How could this of happened?". Just then Tantome heard the slight sound of twigs breaking in the distance. He looked around, cautious of his surroundings.. His yellow eyes peered through the thickets, looking for the source of the noise. He heard the breaking of twigs again, this time coming from the opposite direction in which he was searching. "Who's there?", he whispered. No answer. "I said who's there!", he yelled. Tantome gasped and slapped his hand over his mouth, realizing if the Overlords had heard, he would be caught and shoved in the prison camp. He paused in fear, sweatdrops raced down his narrow face. His sugar brown hair lie loosely over his eyes. Tantome heard the branched again, and walked in a fast pace, fear of death camp in mind. He tucked his hands back is to his pockets, and raced off. Click-clack, went his boots. But there was something else out there, besides Tantome. Click-clack, clank. Tantome worried, something was behind him, something. That something, he thought is just my own fear, haunting me until the day of my death. Tantome turned around to see what was behind him. He noticed nothing, and turned foreward. There, standing him eye to eye was a set of bright yellow eyes, with a slit-like pupil. Tantome gulped, and tried to run. Run, he thought, run and hide. But the "thing" that was in front of him, had set it's enourmous hands on the shoulder of his trenchcoat. If I run now, he thought, I will soon be captured, and tortured to my bloody death. Tantome could feel his heart jump. "It's alright', said the monster that had caught him, "Turn around." Tantome swallowed his fears, and turned.   
This "monster" had not turned out to be so horrid as he imagined. Stood before him was a slender girl, yellow eyes like Tantomes. She had sort brown hair, slightly tinted with gold. She was different though. Implanted on each side of her head, was an ear that resembled a cats. Tantome looked in amazement. "The name's Mona", said the cat-girl, "What's yours?". Tantome still stood befuddled at what his eyes say. Mona smiled, revealing a pair of her own pearl white fangs. Tantome smiled back, flashing his own pair. "Tantome", he muttered. "But how did you know I was a...a..". "A vampire?", Mona interrupted, "I could see the tattoo on your neck." She pulled back her own hair, and pointed out her own tattoo. "Oh yes", said Tantome. Tantome barely could remember that day. The day his old village was burnt to rubble, and all villagers were captured. The POW (prisoners of war) were all tattooed by the Overlords workers, and kept in rod iron cages. Left to die, to starve, to be slaughtered. Tears welded in his eyes, but he painfully held back those memories of lost loved ones and sorrow."Mother", he whispered.   
  
  
  
There ya go, Chapter One! If you like this please rate it. The next chapter will tell how Tantome had come to the tragedy he faces now...in other words his past!  
So the more rates, and I will start Ch.2! Thanks for reading! P.S, some may think it's corny, but it interests me :)  
Ja Ne!  



End file.
